Spells
The Overlord Series sports quite a few spells — for those magic wielders among you — that differ from game to game. Here's a quick overview: Overlord & Raising Hell In Overlord there are many different spells — 12 are possible total of 16 — which you can collect in the form of "statues" during your adventures. There are four types: Fire, Domination, Minion and Shield. Each type comes with three different levels of power, found throughout the world. The third level depends on how evil your Overlord is when the spell is collected. : Fire :; Fireball :: A short-ranged spell that sets the target on fire, dealing minimal damage. :: Note: ''Fireball is the spell you receive at the beginning of the game. :; Flamethrower :: A medium-ranged spell that sets the target on fire, dealing a fair amount of damage. :: ''Location: Heaven's Peak, near the entrance to Understreets. :; Inferno :: A medium-ranged spell that will set fire to anything in the area of effect and cause significant damage. :: Location: ''Arcanium Mine :; Combustion :: A medium-ranged spell that will harm and set fire to enemies (not your minions) in the area of effect and cause significant damage. :: ''Location: ''see '''Inferno Domination :; Slow :: A spell that slows the advance of your enemies, allowing you to deal more damage upon them. :; Confusion :: A spell that makes your enemies attack a random enemy, meaning they may attack the Overlord, the minions, or anything else that is breathing. '''''Note: This spell drains your mana until you cancel the spell, or you run out of mana. :; Betrayal :: A spell that causes your enemies to attack each other, thus saving you the trouble. :; Submission :: A spell which stops your enemies from attacking you and your minions. in Overlord.]] Shield :Note:' These spells drain your mana until you cancel the spell, or run out of mana. :; Shield :: A spell that forms a protective barrier around the Overlord, preventing enemies from dealing damage upon him. :; Shock Shield :: A spell that forms a protective barrier around the Overlord, in addition to dealing damage to any enemy who attempts to deal damage to him. :; Infernal Shield :: "The Infernal Shield is very mean. He'll stun, burn and generally disintegrate everything he can." — Gnarl A spell that forms a protective barrier around the Overlord, in addition to dealing a large amount of damage to any enemy who attempts to deal damage to him. :; Sanctuary :: A spell that creates an unbreakable shield but deals zero damage to enemies. Minion :; Anger :: A spell that increases the amount of damage the Overlord's minions do. :; Berserk :: A spell that largely increases the amount of damage your minions do, along with causing them to attack anything, whether they are a friend, foe, or object. :; Legion of Terror :: A spell that gives your minions a significant boost to damage but makes them attack everything around them, and makes enemies run in fear. :; Legion of Honour :: A spell that gives your minions a significant boost to damage and will only attack enemies. Overlord II In Overlord II the spells are handled differently. There are only four spells: Lighting Whip, Target, Halo and Minion. How they work depends on your level of Corruption and the later three can be upgraded (from level 1 to 5) using Spell Catalysts Spell descriptions based on the official Overlord II manual.. Lighting Whip :* The Overlord already knows this spell, as he did so already as Overlord, '''''see Evil Presence. The Lightning Whip can kill small creatures such as vermin, birds, and Gnomes in a single strike. Target :* Description: Initially the spell is useful for slowing down targets, but as you become more powerful the spell leans more towards your chosen Tyranny aspect. ::* The Domination aspect spreads the spell's energy over multiple targets; making it easier to slow enemies and subdue the masses. ::* The Destruction aspect focuses the spell's energy on a single target; making it more deadly and possible to kill targets quickly. Note: By upgrading it to each level, the more beams of the spell will appear, e.g. Level 5 - 5 beams, which allows you to enslave e.g. five peasants, if they are near the one you dominate. :* Location: Nordberg Sanctuary, dropped by the Empire soldiers near the bridge to the sanctuary. Halo :* Description: When the spell begins to charge: ::* The Domination aspect boosts all minions with an offensive and protective enchantment. ::* The Destruction aspect unleashes a mighty earth-shattering shockwave which damages nearby enemies and knocks them back. :* Location: Everlight Jungle, behind green ooze gate, near Tower gate. Minion :* Description: You will grab the closest minion to you and the spell will begin to charge: ::* The Domination aspect channels the spell's power into a single minion imbuing it with dark energy. Releasing the spell before the minion is overcome with power turns it into a minion missile! The minion will gain a speed bonus as it shoots towards the nearest target and explodes. The type of explosion depends on the type of minion used: ::** — Knock back ::** — Fire damage ::** — Poison damage ::** — Magical stun ::* The Destruction aspect channels the spell's power into a single minion eventually destroying it. Sacrificing a minion in this way transfers some of its life energy to the Overlord's own health pool; in addition to enveloping the Overlord in a temporary damage reducing shield. :* Location: Wasteland, north of Tower gate. Overlord: Dark Legend In Overlord: Dark Legend, the Overlord can collect 'Spell Relics', which grant him several Spells throughout the course of the game. Energy Spike - The First Spell Relic retrieved, identical in effect to the Fourth Overlord's Lightning Whip Spell. It fires a bolt of destructive lightning directly at your foes. Shield - The Second Spell Relic, identical to the Third Overlord's Shield Spell. It protects the Overlord and any nearby Minions in a shield of energy, reducing damage from enemies. Slow - The Third Spell Relic, identical to the Third Overlord's Slow Spell. It reduces the movement and attack speed of approaching enemies, allowing you to dispatch them at a more leisurly pace. Frenzy ''- The Fourth Spell Relic, identical to the Third Overlord's Berserk Spell. It Causes the Minion Horde to power up and scatter in a whirlwind of destruction, attacking everything in sight. ''Chain Lightning - The Fifth Spell Relic, an upgraded version of the Energy Spike Spell. A single cast will strike the nearest foe before arcing to other enemies in the vicinity. Petrify - The Sixth Spell Relic, an upgraded version of the Slow Spell. It Freezes enemies where they stand for a short period of time. Power Drain - The Seventh Spell Relic, which allows the Overlord to gain a portion of health back, relative to the damage dealt to a single foe. Transmogrify - The Final Spell Relic in the game. It allows the Overlord to temporarily transform an approaching enemy into a sheep, in order to attack them with greater ease, or simply for amusement. Overlord: Minions Overlord: Minions uses spells.